Protecting What's His
Protecting What's His 'is a red hot romance book released on November 14, 2019. Summary ''When you stole a bag of money and ran away to Chicago, you thought you were giving your little sister a better life. But trouble comes knocking when your new neighbor turns out to be a gorgeous, overly curious detective! Can you keep your secret from this sexy cop? Chapters '''Chapter 1: On The Run When you stole a bag of money and ran away to Chicago, you thought you were giving your little sister a better life. But trouble comes knocking when your new neighbor turns out to be a gorgeous, overly curious detective! Can you keep your secret from this sexy cop? Chapter 2: Howdy Neighbor Your new neighbor is a hot cop! But he keeps asking questions about your past. Can you use your charm to distract him? Chapter 3: Body Shots It's your first week at your new bar-tending job! And Derek shows up right as some jerk starts hitting on you! Will the detective lose his cool? Chapter 4: Orange Chicken Derek has a surprise for you! What could it be? Chapter 5: Water Drop An incident at your apartment has you running for Derek's help! Will he get to you in time? Chapter 6: Moving In Crazy circumstances have made you into Derek's new roommate! Can you handle living in the same place as this sexy cop? Chapter 7: Gala Night Derek just invited you to a charity gala! What will you wear? Chapter 8: Surprises A surprise at the gala threatens to knock you off your feet in front of Derek! Can you keep it together? Chapter 9: Icy Blonde Derek's ex-girlfriend has some words for you about him. Can you keep things civil? Chapter 10: First Time Derek can't keep his hands off you after the party. Will you stop him? Or let him go all the way? Chapter 11: Morning After Derek wants to talk to you about what happened after your first time together. Will you hear him out? Chapter 12: Evening Home Derek's coming over to dinner to meet Willa's new boyfriend. Is this a new step in your relationship? Chapter 13: Intensive Care A surprise call from Derek's unit has you fearing the worst. Will you get to Derek in time? Chapter 14: Revelations Derek wants to have a serious talk. Is it time to come clean to him? Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed The time has come. You're going to tell Derek the truth. Will he arrest you on the spot? Or will he give you a chance to plead your case? Chapter 16: News You get some unexpected news from home. Will you tell Derek? Chapter 17: Hostage Negotiation This confrontation with your past has ended with a gun to your head! Can Derek save you in time? Chapter 18: Assume the Position After your stay in Nashville, Derek takes you on a tour of the police station. Will things get spicy in the holding cells? Author The original author of the story is Tessa Bailey. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Tessa Bailey is originally from Carlsbad, California. While waitressing at K-Dees, her uncle's Manhattan pub, she put herself through Kingsborough Community College and Pace University's English program at the same time. She originally intended to pursue a career in journalism, but romance writing called to her. She now lives in Long Island, New York with her husband of eleven years and seven-year-old daughter. Although she is severely sleep-deprived, she is happy to be living her dream of writing about people falling in love. Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Tessa Bailey